Cookiewoodstock
Cookiewoodstock, also known as Camwoodstock and the abbreviation CWS, among several other nicknames, real name Cameron, is a forumer on DashNet Forums who registered on October 17th, 2013. He is known for being shy and sensitive, but also weird and for loving surreal things. He founded this very wiki as we know it on April 21st, 2016. Personality Cookiewoodstock is very socially anxious and awkward, as well as previously depressed. He has low-functioning autism in the form of Aspergers, and has a severe phobia of confrontation. As a result, he is hard to speak to unless he knows you well. He usually plays video games, and writes with his close friends in his spare time. He was one of three main writers of the Blitzverse, along with his close friends, ArtificialCookie and Anon9mous. He is generally semi-busy, having to moderate 2 subreddits and 2 wikis, but he somehow manages it all, typically under the reason of "not having a life to begin with." Likes Cookiewoodstock enjoys video games (especially obscure ones,) instrumental music, and DashNet Forums. He wants kindness in the world. His favorite game designer and musician is Osamu Sato, famously known as the creator of LSD: Dream Emulator, who also made his favorite games, Eastern Mind: The Lost Souls of Tong-Nou, and it's Japanese-exclusive sequel, Chu-Teng. Dislikes People being rude, cruel, or just generally mean at all is disliked by him, especially if the cruelty is directed towards him. He is bad at social situations with people he's never met before. He also hates it when people say that the forums are "dying." Words of Warning regarding him It is advised not to get onto his bad side. He is known for either getting incredibly anxious and nearly impossible to speak to when under distress. He can also have particularly nasty outbursts if the situation gets too much for him to handle, some even infamously causing him to go into blind rage, such as the infamous Night of the Doigt PM situation that occurred on the Slack chat. Forum History 2013 Cookiewoodstock joined the forums on October 17th, 201, to post suggestions about Cookie Clicker. However, after a lot of posting on the Cookie Clicker threads, at an unknown time, he started posting in Off-Topic. Not much is known about what happened in 2013, but not much of it was notable. 2014 Around 2014, Cookiewoodstock would befriend Anon9mous, who ironically used to dislike him initially. He also got to be a lot more well-known on the forums. He also started playing Realm of the Mad God. When the 2.better Update was released, he showed particular dislike for the Emoji, and had to get used to the new layout, but was fine with it after awhile. Off-site, he would create Blitz, which would be the main character of what would grow to be the Blitzverse. However, late into the year, he started a roleplay PM with Anon9mous, which would later grow into the Blitzverse as it is known today. Late into the year, though, Zicit, then known as ClickingGhost, was being particularly cruel to Cookiewoodstock, posing stress to him. He would later be banned from his ClickingGhost account, only to rejoin as SikeCookie. 2015 , MasterSparky, Caesar (shinytrees), MiningCookiesVIII, Goldra, Anon9mous, himself, CWSBall, ArtificialCookie, Karlolin, Tellurium, Jarr2003, 100lol, BurntCookie, Cookie, Shylight, DarthCookie, Zicit, DarkSoul1800. At the top, Kirdneh, ExplodingCamel, DoomlordKravoka. The Chu-Teng Symbol and Nanshu from Chu-Teng can be seen in the top center.]] Around the start of the year, Zicit was still being rude to Cookiewoodstock, under the SikeCookie account, only being banned when it was revealed he was only doing it to mock Cookiewoodstock for his autism and pre-existing depression. Also around the start of the year, his off-site friend ArtificialCookie would join the forums, and later join him and Anon9mous in writing the Blitzverse together, most notably bringing in Esme as a character. In addition, him and Anon9mous would create the Sparks AU to the Blitzverse. Around May 2015, during his finals, Zicit returned again under a plethora of alts, acting particularly cruel to Cookiewoodstock once again, while claiming he had "reformed." Ultimately he was banned several times, before he actually returned, and started behaving again, as Cookiewoodstock actually began to trust in him again. Around the morning of August 23rd, Cookiewoodstock was randomly freaking out for unknown reasons. This was quickly resolved, but he was still very clearly shaken up by whatever happened, as he refuses to state what happened. Around September 2nd, Cookiewoodstock's father lost his aunt, which temporarily depressed him. However, he seemed to be even more depressed by other circumstances going on in addition to this, which have been kept secret. On October 17th, 2015, Cookiewoodstock posted a thread, celebrating his second anniversary on DashNet. It gained 2 promotes, and 20 awesomes, making it one of the highest rated posts on the forums. 2015 would go on to end on a good note, between Christmas going well, and a lack of stress occurring. 2016 2016 opened fairly well, with January 2016 being a good month for Cookiewoodstock. However, around February 2016, Cookiewoodstock began to struggle, as plenty of users, most notably Leon, were beginning to behave cruelly towards him, and a lack of moderators to stop them. In addition, drama seemed to be occurring frequently, and ArtificialCookie getting grounded made matters worse, and it was starting to take its toll. Perhaps most notably was the Night of the Doigt PM, where Doigt ended up causing Cookiewoodstock to lash out on the Slack chat out of pent-up stress. But, around February 2016, Cookiewoodstock was first beginning to be active on the Plants vs. Zombies Wikia, and would go on to become a Rollback, and then Discussion Moderator on there. Around April, Leon was banned, and things seemed to have died down involving bad things happening. His birthday went on to go really well. Things went back to normal, though Cookiewoodstock was notably a bit more shy, as well as a lot more active in Clubs than he was in the forums. With Altena joining, Cookiewoodstock expressed his negativity towards him, as well as his repeated "plans" he came up with, and only grew more angered with his Chloe146 alt account. However, with Altena's leave, it seems to have died down. Things seem to have gone back to normal with the end of summer, though he has started to play Realm of the Mad God again after DECA Games purchased it from the old owners. Wiki History On April 21st, 2016, Cookiewoodstock decided to create the DashNet Forums Wiki, after various old DashNet wikis had failed before. What he created is what you are reading right now! Gallery of Icons Current Icons Default Chu-Teng.png|Regular Avatar Sleeping Chu-Teng.png|"Asleep" avatar, used for when he is asleep, or cannot be contacted. Sad Chu-Teng.png|"Sad" icon, used when he is having an outburst of anxiety/stress. Old Icons Old CC Icon 1.png|Cookiewoodstock's first icon, used from 2013 to about 2014. Old CC Icon 2.png|His second icon, used from around 2014. Infamously stolen by Zicit back when he was known as ClickingGhost. Old CC Icon 3.png|His third icon, lasting until about 2014, where he started using the Chu-Teng icons. Special Icons April Fools 2015.PNG|April Fools 2015. Andy, from the infamous "Arthur's New Friend" personalized DVD. Bomb Bug.png|The infamous buggy "bomb" default avatar, used on April 26th, 2015. Really Bad Pain And Suffering Icon For When You Want To Watch The World Burn.png|"Really Bad Pain And Suffering Icon For When You Want To Watch The World Burn", used on May 23rd, 2015, on account of a dare by ArtificialCookie Long As Fuck Drive.png|Donkey Kong from the DKC cartoon driving the Mercedes car DLC for Mario Kart 8, used on June 12th, 2015, when on a long car trip to visit relatives Satoru Iwata.png|Satoru Iwata holding bananas, used in memoriam of Satoru Iwata after he passed on July 13, 2015. Really Bad Pain And Suffering Icon For When You Want To Watch The World Burn 2.png|"Really Bad Pain And Suffering Icon For When You Want To Watch The World Burn 2", used on September 8, 2015. Saint Patricks Day 2016.png|A Melon-Pult from Plants vs. Zombies, used on Saint Patrick's Day 2016. Trivia *His username is a portmanteau on his regular username on other websites, Camwoodstock, and "Cookie", as a reference to Cookie Clicker. **The only other website he did this on was CCZone, a forum for Chip's Challenge he joined shortly before, where he referred to himself as "Chipwoodstock." *He was actually once banned on an unknown date (approximately 2013) for 2 days for messing with CSS tags on the forums. He has never been banned since. *All of his current icons are from to Chu-Teng, his favorite video game of all time. *Him and Anon9mous are the only two users whom have access to the biggest club in the history of the forums, the Blitzverse Roleplay. *His favorite Realm of the Mad God classes to play as are Necromancers and Sorcerers, though he also enjoys Rogues, Huntresses, and Archers. Category:Users Category:Friendly Category:Flagger Category:Conversationalist Category:Blitzverse Category:Featured Articles Category:User Category:Realm of the Mad God